At present, most electronic cigarettes on the market use reusable integrated assemblies with constant-charging ability. A charging current defined in the hardware of the electronic cigarette falls into a standard range from 90 mA to 120 mA or a standard range from 200 mA to 330 mA. The battery rod in this kind of electronic cigarette is regarded as a battery rod with a charging management circuit. The charging management circuit in the battery rod can control the battery to be constantly charged with a default constant charging current, and the above two standard ranges constitute a value range of the default constant charging current.
Besides, at present, in conventional electronic cigarette chargers for most integrated microphone assemblies on the market, a power source of 5V is connected to a charging interface of the electronic cigarette, and a battery in the electronic cigarette is managed by a charging management circuit in the electronic cigarette to be charged constantly. The charging current with a constant value is suitable for part of chargeable batteries with a large battery capacity. However, battery capacities of many small-sized electronic cigarettes (for example the battery capacity is only 50 mAh) are less than the capacity of the value of the charging current. In this case, if the battery having a small battery capacity is charged with a large current, the service life of the battery will be shortened and the operation performance of the battery will be degraded. For example, a charging current for a common lithium battery is less than or equal to 0.5 C, and the performance and the life of the battery will be reduced if the battery is charged with a current larger than or equal to 1 C. It should be understood that if a battery with a capacity of 50 mAh is charged with a current of 100 mA, the charging current is regarded to be 2 C. A preferred charging current is 0.5 C, namely the charging current for a chargeable battery with a capacity of 100 mAh is preferably defined as 50 mA.
In a word, the charging method with a charging current larger than or equal to 1 C is prejudicial to common electronic cigarettes.